Les guerriers de Celestia
by Magiciennewalkiria
Summary: Est ce que la jeune inconnue devendra le nouveau chevalier Pégase , et qui est ce nouvel ennemi ?... . Venez lire j'attends vos reviews ... .
1. Mini prologue

LES GUERRIERS DE CELESTIA 

**Mini prologue : L'histoire se passe 2 ans après la chute d'Hadès , après qu'Apollon est effacé la mémoire de Seiya et que ce dernier s'en alla rechercher une nouvelle vie bien qu'il ne se souvienne de rien , ni de son passé en temps de chevaliers , ni d'Athéna , de ses amis et ni de sa sœur : Seika . (Tenkai Hen Joso / Saint Seiya le film 5 pour ceux qui connaissent).Pendant ce temps au sanctuaire , de nouveaux ennemis vont faire leur apparition mais cette fois-ci , ce n'est pas un dieu qui sera à l'origine d'une nouvelle bataille … La Terre est à nouveau menacée , alors comment vont réagir Athéna et les autres .**

**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Je ne connais pas très bien le manga mais je préfère l'animé donc j'utilise les noms du dessin animé sauf pour Seiya ( Seiyar dans l'animé ) . Le début n'est pas très chouette mais la suite sera plus entraînante …_


	2. Une nouvelle ère

LES GUERRIERS DE CELESTIA Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle ère 

Le calme était revenu sur terre depuis la bataille contre Artémis et Apollon qui s'était passée il y a 2 ans .

Les chevaliers du zodiaque étaient reparti chez eux . Hyoga ,en Sibérie, près de sa mère dont le corps reposait au fond de la mer gelée, Shiryu ,aux 5 pics , auprès de Shunreï qui attendèrent le retour de leur maître déchu : Dohko de la balance . Shun et Ikki eux étaient tous les deux séparés , Shun lui sur l'île d'Andromède et Ikki sur l'île de la Reine Morte auprès de la tombe d'Esméralda , sa bien-aimée . L'ordre de la chevalerie n'existait plus pour eux 5 , désormais .

Saori , elle , se trouvait à la fondation au Japon , et s'occupait des affaires de son grand-père Mitsumasa Kido .Le sanctuaire réhabilité par sa sœur Artémis était en piteux état et demanderait beaucoup de travail pour reconstruire les temples des 12 chevaliers d'or déchus , la maison du grand pope et l'hôtel d'Athéna ainsi que le Colisée .Elle continuait de croire qu'on pouvait encore combattre au nom d'une cause juste et ferait tout pour que ses anciens chevaliers soient récompenser de leurs sacrifices .

Quelques mois après , le sanctuaire venait de reprendre une nouvelle vie . Les 12 nouveaux temples des chevaliers d'or étaient magnifiques , ainsi que les autres bâtiments du sanctuaire sacré . Or , malgré une certaine ressemblance avec l'ancien , en l'honneur de sa sœur Artémis, Athéna décida d'adopter certains des nombreux styles mythologiques de sa sœur , entre autre les chutes d'eau , les canyons , et ainsi montrer que ce nouveau sanctuaire venait de connaître une résurrection et venait d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère .

Mais tout sanctuaire qui se respecte , possède ses propres gardiens c'est ainsi que la destruction du temple d'Hadès permet la résurrection de tous les chevaliers d'or , ainsi que les chevaliers d'argent , déchus qui ont été tués durant la bataille du sanctuaire et celle d'Hadès.

Parrallèlemment, d'autres résurrections se faisaient de part et d'autres dans les différents sanctuaires où les chevaliers du zodiaque avaient dû livrer bataille. Hilda De Polaris n'en croyait pas ses yeux ainsi que sa sœur cadette Flamme , les guerriers divins d'Asgard venaient de revenir à la vie. De même pour le sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon dont les ruines ont été reconstruites et l'esprit même du Dieu des Océans a réintégré le corps de Julian Solo (sa réincarnation) , les généraux de Poséidon sont là eux aussi .Athéna venait de le sentir , les nombreux cosmos qui viennent de se réveiller lui sont familiers.

**-Athéna : Poséïdon , est-ce bien toi ? **

**-Poséidon : Chère sœur ! De nouvelles forces maléfiques viennent de se réveiller et menacent la Terre entière ! **

**-Hilda : Nous crayons qu'une guerre céleste éclate !**

**-Athéna : Est-ce un de nos frères ou une de nos sœur qui nous déclarerait cette guerre , Poséïdon !**

**-Poséidon : Je ne pense pas ! Au contraire , ce pouvoir que j'ai ressenti et que tu as dû ressentir toi aussi , n'est autre qu'un simple démon …**

**-Hilda : Ce simple Démon , comme vous dites , Poséïdon , ou du moins son pouvoir ne doit en aucun cas être prit à la légère . C'est un être très puissant , il pourrait même posséder les pouvoirs d'un dieu s'il le voulait . **

**-Athéna : Oui ! Je ressens sa puissance en ce moment même . Mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous jusqu'ici jamais perçu ? **

**-Poséïdon : Après la défaite d'Hadès, Artémis et Apollon avaient décidé de gouverner la Terre mais tu les en as empêcher grâce à tes chevaliers , la disparition de leurs pouvoirs **

**ont permis à cette force de grandir de plus en plus …**

**-Athéna : Tu veux dire que … cette personne … enfin son pouvoir était masqué par celui de nos 2 frères et de notre sœur . **

Poséïdon hocha la tête .

**-Poséïdon : Certes , nous ne pouvons pas rester cette fois-ci les bras croisés …**

**-Hilda : La Terre entière est menacée , nous devons nous préparer à cette bataille.**

**-Athéna : J'ai compris ! L'ordre de la chevalerie doit renaître … **

Les 3 dirigeants se retrouvèrent au sanctuaire dans le temple d'Athéna elle-même , Poséïdon , Hilda De Polaris ( représentante d'Odin) et Athéna , tous les 3 étaient d'accord pour ne plus se faire la guerre et restituer à leurs gardiens leurs armures respectives .

Une grande réunion de tous les chevaliers fut alors demander au Colisée . Tout le domaine était submergé par de nombreux chevaliers et de guerriers ( tous connus bien sûr ) . Poséïdon , Athéna et Hilda était au sommet du Colisée . Tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire et le silence se faisait entendre .

**-Athéna : Chevaliers du zodiaque ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette nouvelle ère sera prospère et que plus aucune guerre ne sera proclamée en nos noms de divinités . Les dieux ont terminé de se battre entre eux .**

**-Hilda : Mais hélas , un nouvel ennemi se présentera bientôt …**

**-Poséïdon : Il en est ainsi de notre devoir de reproclamer à nouveau l'ordre de la chevalerie et que les trois sanctuaires qui se sont livrés batailles , jadis doivent s'allier désormais et repousser ensemble cette nouvelle menace. **

**-Les généraux de Poséïdon : Vive notre maître , Poséïdon !**

**-Les guerriers divins : Vie la Prêtresse Hilda et que le seigneur Odin nous protège !**

Poséïdon et Hilda étaient tous les deux ravis , leurs guerriers avaient encore plus foi en eux et confiance que jamais . Mais Athéna , elle , n'avait pas tellement l'air aux anges , comparés à eux . En effet , 5 de ses chevaliers manquaient à l'appel dont un ne reviendrait sans doute jamais .Au centre du colisée , se trouvaient toujours 5 armures qui attendaient leurs propriétaires. La nuit arrivait très vite , le soleil disparaissait presque à l'horizon et les retardataires ne se montraient toujours pas . Athéna se demandait si ils ne leur étaient rien arrivés en route .

**-Marine : Déesse Athéna ! Puis-je m'absentée , un instant , s'il vous plait ?**

**-Athéna : Bien entendu , Marine !**

**-Marine : Kiki ? Viens avec moi ! **

Ce dernier regarda son maître Mu et ensuite Marine , puis la suivi . Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait faire plaisir à Kiki . Shina se demandait de quoi il s'agissait pour mettre Kiki de si bonne humeur .

**-Shina : Marine , que vas-tu faire ? **

Mais celle-ci ne dit rien , et parti avec Kiki sous le regard des autres chevaliers intrigués pour quelques instants plus tard , ne plus être vus de personne .

Athéna descendit les marches et se dirigea vers les chevaliers d'or pour les remercier encore une fois de leurs loyautés et de leurs fidélités envers elle .

**-Athéna : Aioros , je te serai à jamais reconnaissante de m'avoir tirer des griffes de la mort , il y a si longtemps ! Ton courage a servi d'exemple à tous les autres chevaliers du sanctuaire . Le nom de « traître » ne te sera plus jamais donner . **

Celui s'agenouilla devant elle .

**-Aioros : Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de chevalier d'or envers vous , déesse ! Je vous remercie .**

**-Camus : Nous vous jurons encore une fois fidélité et loyauté envers vous , déesse ! **

**-Athéna : Dohko , chevalier d'or de la Balance ! J'espère que le sacrifice du don que je t'avais donné lors de la bataille contre Hadès ne te fais plus défaut , aujourd'hui ! **

**-Dohko : Ne craigniez rien votre Altesse ! Mon sacrifice vous à prouver que pendant ses 2 siècles je n'ai cessé d'être votre serviteur et que nous tous , ici présents , nous vous protégerons encore jusqu'à la fin de nos vies et encore plus .**

**-Athéna : Cela me touche profondément , Dohko ! **

Soudain , l'un des gardes du sanctuaire fit son entrée , et prévenait la déesse d'un danger selon lui .

**-Le garde : Votre altesse , une personne non autorisée à réussi à pénétrez dans le sanctuaire et se dirigerait par ici .**

**-Athéna : Comment ?**

**-Siegfried : Un ennemi ?**

C'est alors que trois individus firent leurs apparitions . La nuit cachait leurs visages et les chevaliers d'or se plaçaient juste devant leur déesse pour la protéger . Ainsi que les autres guerriers qui firent de même . Dohko , Camus et Aior se dirigèrent vers les trois individus prêts à leurs donner un coup .

**-Aior : Qui êtes-vous ? Dévoilez vos identités !**

**Individu 1 : Eh bien ! C'est comme çà qu'on nous reçoit maintenant ! **

Cette voix leur étaient étrangement familière .La lueur de la lune découvrait la pénombre présente sur les trois individus qui se dévoilaient être 3 chevaliers que tout le monde attendaient .

**-Individu 1 : Hyoga , chevalier divin du Cygne !**

**-Individu 2 : Shun , chevalier divin d'Andromède !**

**-Individu 3 : Shiryu , chevalier divin du Dragon ! **

Aior et les autres relâchèrent leurs gardes , et étaient soulagés qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un ennemi . Ils ne les avaient pas reconnu tout de suite leurs physiques avaient un peu changés , ils étaient un peu plus grand et plus mûrs .

**-Athéna : Mes chers chevaliers , vous voilà enfin !**

**-Shun : Pardon , pour le retard mais Ikki ne voulait pas venir !**

**-Athéna : Il ne viendra pas !**

**-Shun : Nous n'en savons rien ! Il est têtu et n'a rien voulu nous dire !**

**-Saga : Garde ! Espèce d'incapable , vous ne savez même pas reconnaître des chevaliers d'Athéna … **

**-Garde : Mais je ne comprends pas ! La personne que nous avons vu était pourtant seule , ils n'étaient pas trois .**

**-Aior : Quoi ?**

Soudain une autre ombre se rapprochait de plus en plus . Le garde criait .

**-Garde : C'est lui , c'est lui que nous avons aperçut à l'entrée du sanctuaire ! **

L'ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus du garde .

**-Shun : Attendez , ce n'est pas un ennemi . C'est …. .**

Elle attrapa le garde par le col .

**-Ikki : Regarde-moi bien , imbécile ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'ennemi de la princesse !**

**-Shun : Mon frère ! **

**-Garde : …. .**

**-Athéna : Ikki , tu es venu toi aussi !**

**-Ikki : Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que cet endroit à changer !**

Athéna était heureuse de les retrouver tous les 4 .

**Saga :** **Enfin , tout le monde est là ! **

**-Shina : La cérémonie va avoir lieu ! **

**-Athéna : Non , il manque une personne ! Mais je crois qu'elle ne viendra pas ! **

Les 4 chevaliers divins , les chevaliers d'or et Shina regardèrent comme Athéna au centre du Colisée . Ils virent la seule armure qui restait et dont le propriétaire n'était toujours pas arrivé .

Le vent se mit à souffler sur la boîte qui contenait l'armure , Shina essaya de s'approcher de la boîte mais de l'électricité l'empêcha de s'en approcher.

**-Shina : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en approcher ? **

**-Athéna : Pégase refuse qu'on s'approche de lui . Même moi je ne le peux pas .**

**-Shina : Comment même vous ?**

**-Athéna : Je crois que seul son propriétaire peut s'en approcher !**

Une lune éclatante venait de dissiper les nuages , Athéna le regard triste , leva les yeux vers cette lune magnifique . Pendant un instant , elle crut apercevoir , Seiya qui se trouvait au sommet du Colisée . Son bonheur fut court , elle se rendit compte qui ne s'agissait pas de Seiya mais de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ressemblait un peu de loin , une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était accompagnée de Marine et Kiki .

Kiki alla rejoindre son maître Mu et sous le regard des autres chevaliers Marine et cette personne allaient se présenter devant Athéna : ils s'agenouillèrent .

Marine s'agenouilla et la jeune personne resta debout à côté de Marine . Athéna et les autres la regardèrent certains la connaissaient déjà mais ne pensaient pas qu'elle était restée au sanctuaire .

C'était une jeune fille de 20 ans environ qui se présentait devant la déesse . Elle était de la même taille que Marine non seulement elle lui ressemblait mais également elle ressemblait à Seiya . Elle avait les yeux rouges/marrons , des cheveux roux comme Marine . Elle portait une jupe courte rouge , un T-shirt noir et des chaussures marron ( mini-bottines) et un foulard blanc autour de la taille .

**-Le démon des eaux ( l'un des généraux de Poséïdon ) : Cà alors , je croyais qu'elle avait disparu .**

**-Sirène de Soren : Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? **

**-Albérich : En tout cas , cette jeune femme est très belle et de plus elle ressemble étonnamment au chevalier Pégase . **

**-Marine : Déesse Athéna ! J'aurais une faveur à vous demander au sujet de cette jeune fille !**

**-Athéna : Je t'écoutes , Marine !**

**-Marine : Et bien …Je sais que cela vous demandera sans doute du temps avant de répondre mais … Accepteriez-vous de léguer la place du chevalier Pégase à cette jeune femme ?**

**-Athéna : …. .**

**Athéna ne dit rien mais était plutôt étonnée comme tous les autres chevaliers . Jamais ils n'auraientt penser que Marine demanderait une telle chose .**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**La suite prochainement …**

**Que va décider Athéna et qui est cette jeune femme ? Pourquoi personne ne peut s'approcher de l'armure de Pégase ? **

**Si vous connaître les réponses lisez la suite et envoyez moi des reviews … . **

**Auteur : Magiciennewalkiria**


End file.
